


Finding Merlin

by VickeyStar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Between seasons 3 and 4, Female Merlin, Yes she can use magic, no she doesn't cuz plot, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, being Merlin, trades herself for Arthur's safety. One year later and he still hasn't found her yet, for her to approach a certain someone in a tavern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! I know I haven't been posting much i just havent been feeling very inspired... Anyways, this is basically somewhere between and/or in season 3 or 4 so yea after the year time skip i hav:   
> Morgana is evil (so is her uncle) and the knights of the round table are a thing.   
> ALso, I am taking requests for any of the fandoms that I have already done work for before, and if you feel like you have any good shows that just follow the general vibe of my shows, lemme know in the comments below!   
> Thanks!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Merlin sighed. _Honestly,_ she thought, _Arthur really needs to stop getting us in these kinds of situations._

They had been hunting near the border between Camelot and Sigrid’s kingdom, and heard screaming. Arthur, being the annoying dollopheaded hero he was, insisted on going to help. It was a trap.

Currently, Merlin and Arthur were being held by Sigrid’s men, and from what they could tell, they didn’t know that they were in the presence of the mighty Prince Arthur.

Merlin knew that no matter what, she needed to get Arthur away from them. So, she schemed.

                                                ~~~                               

Arthur looked over at Merlin, and saw her looking around. He knew she was planning something, just by the way she looked at him. She held her head high, taking the stance of a proper lady, something Arthur hardly ever saw her do.   
He knew then, that they both would hate her idea.

She sent him a silent apology, and spoke.

                                                ~~~       

“Excuse me?” Merlin spoke, getting the attention of the men. When they all looked at her, she continued. “I would like to speak with whoever is in charge.”   
The men looked at each other, then back at her. “Why?” one of them asked, snorting.

She tilted her head. “I think we might be able to make a deal.”

Another man stepped forward. “Why would we want to do that?” He asked, and she smiled.

“Because I am the Lady Morgana, and he is Prince Arthur, of Camelot.” Everybody looked surprised, especially Arthur.

“If you harm the two of us in any way, the armies of Camelot will bring down the wrath of hell upon your kingdom.” She stated, and Arthur looked impressed. “This proposal can keep that from happening.”

The men looked intrigued, nobody wanting an angry army on their hands. “Continue.”

“Arthur, here, happens to be general of said army, and can keep them from coming after you.” She took a deep breath, and looked the man in the eye. “I am proposing that you let Arthur go and take me, and Arthur will keep the army off of your backs.” Arthur’s eyes widened in horror as he realized what she was doing. He probably didn’t like it, but as Merlin knew, he was a dollophead, not an idiot. He knew it was the only way to survive this.

“Morgana, no!” He exclaimed, fighting against the men. He used her fake name, but the panic in his eyes and voice was real. The man in charged stepped forward, closer to her.

“And what exactly would we be able to do to you?” He asked, and Merlin shivered. She looked at the man.

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” She stated, not allowing fear or dread to enter her voice. The man traced a finger down the side of her face.

“Yes,” he smiled, “I’m sure we will.”

The men took the deal, and knocked Arthur out, tossing him back over the border. Merlin quickly whispered a safety spell towards her friend, and they tied her up, and left.

                                                ~*~

One year after that dreadful day, Arthur was sitting in his room, looking over the people of Camelot. He still hadn’t found Merlin, Morgana betrayed him, his uncle was trying to run the kingdom, and his father was unwell.

His repla- no… _temporary_ maidservant was terrible… no, she was great at her job, but was too submissive. She never challenged him, or gave her thoughts on a subject. He sighed as the sun began its decent into the night, and watched as Percival, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Elyan returned from their daily search for their friend. They went out every day, to search for Merlin, and still hadn’t found her. Lancelot looked up to Arthur’s window and shook his head, sorrowful.

Merlin was like a sister to the knights, and everybody missed her presence. The knights split up, headed to their homes, and Arthur saw Gwaine headed back to town. _Probably to drink through his sorrows._ Arthur thought, and sighed.

                                                ~~~               

Gwaine entered the Rising Sun, and sat at the bar. He waved the bartender down.

“My usual, please.” He was too tired to add all of his usual charm, but she seemed to understand.

“Make that two.” A feminine voice spoke from behind him, and he froze. _It couldn’t be…_

A woman in a cloak sat next to him, and whispered. “Do not look at me in recognition, do not speak to me like you know me, to you I am just another pretty lady, here to flirt.” He smiled at her, in understanding.

She lowered her hood, confirming his suspicions. He looked at her long black hair, and her big blue eyes, and noticed some things.   
Her eyes had deep, dark circles underneath, there was a slight tremor in her hands, and she was skinny as all heaven.

He took a sip of his drink. “Hello, mi’lady.” She smiled back at him.

“They can’t hear us.” He looked at her, confusion flickering in his gaze.

“Then why?” He asked, and she shifted position to play her part.

“They’re watching.” She whispered in a lowered voice, glancing around the room.   
They sat in silence for a while, sipping their drinks.

“Morgana’s planning something.” Merlin spoke, and Gwaine rose an eyebrow at her. “She came to the men who had me.” She explained.

“I don’t know what they’re planning yet, which is why I have to leave soon.” He looked at her in alarm, for a second, before schooling his features into what looked like a drunken gaze. She knew him well enough, she could tell he was paying attention. “The sooner I can figure this out, the sooner Arthur is safe.” She whispered at him, and he protested.

“We can protect Arthur, and you as well! Merlin, come back, please!” Gwaine managed to keep his face flirtatious, while his eyes pleaded with her. He could see her resolve wavering, then she looked over his shoulder and held back a flinch.

“I’m sorry, Gwaine, I must leave.” She smiled at him, this time a genuine, Merlin smile. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, and whispered “I’m glad you’re all still safe. Goodbye, friend.”   
Before he knew it, she was gone.

A minute later, two men followed her out.

Gwaine quickly paid for their drinks and stood. He knew what he had to do.

                                                ~~~

Merlin walked out of the Rising Sun, thinking about what to do next, when the men steered her to an alleyway.

“Time to return, sweetie.” One of them said, and she shivered in disgust. Suddenly, the other fell to the ground, a sword pulled from his arm.

“I recommend you unhand that lady.” A voice said, and Merlin groaned inwardly. Gwaine stood there, blocking the entrance of the alleyway. The man who talked to Merlin drew his sword and fought with Gwaine, as the other picked up his own sword. The two of them battled, as the other man snuck around Gwaine, and was about to strike Gwaine’s back when Merlin swirled in and blocked his sword with her dagger.

She quickly felled the man, and Gwaine finished off the other.

“What the hell have you done?” Merlin exclaimed, glaring at Gwaine.

He looked surprised by her outburst. “I saved your life, Merlin! You can go back with me now!”   
She shook her head. “I can’t return until I know Morgana’s plans! It’s the only way to keep you all safe!”   
Tears welled up in her eyes, unallowed. She can’t deny she was tempted to go with Gwaine, let someone else deal with Morgana, and just hang out with Arthur and the knights.   
Gwaine pulled her into his arms. “Merlin, you don’t have to risk yourself for us.” He said, holding her as she trembled.

“But I do.” She replied, and pulled away, heading toward the entrance of the alley. “I truly am sorry, Gwaine.” He nodded his forgiveness. “And Gwaine,” he looked at her, “parting advice, do not trust Arthur’s uncle.” He looked confused. “He may be Arthur’s family, but he is also Morgana’s.” With that, she turned away. She heard him speak.

“I’m sorry, too.”

She felt arms come from behind her, and she struggled as one came to cover her mouth, and the other wrapped around her waist.

Darkness overcame her.

                                                ~~~

Gwaine somehow managed to sneak an unconscious Merlin into the castle, to his quarters. He let her rest in his bed as he watched over from the corner of the room.

She woke up slowly, and when she was fully awake, she sat up and looked around.

“Why am I here?” She asked.

“Because we can protect Arthur, and Camelot, if you talk to us.” He replied.

They talked a bit, her angrily refusing to even glance in his direction. After a while, she agreed to stay, after he threatened to hunt her down with magic, Camelot laws be damned.

“I guess I better go see Gaius.” She stated, and walked out.

                                                ~~~

Merlin stormed down the castle halls, not running into anyone she knew. Whoever did see her knew it was smart to stay out of her path.

She stopped outside Gaius’s room and hesitated.

 _How is he? Will he take me back? What’ll happen?_ She thought, then shook those questions out of her head. There was only one way to discover what would happen. Without further ado, she opened the door.

“Gaius?” She asked, closing it behind her. The old man was standing at the table, back to her, and jumped when she called his name. He spun and looked at her.

“Merlin!” He exclaimed, and pulled the girl into a hug. He still smelled like fresh flowers and potions, a smell she hasn’t been able to scent in a year. That was all it took. She broke into tears, glad to be home.

They talked for a few hours, and decided to go to bed. Her room was exactly the same, Gaius never had the heart to change a thing.

“What’ll you do, Merlin? You do know you are free to help me as my assistant.” He offered, and she shook her head.

“Gaius, thank you for the offer, but I already have a job.” She smirked. “Someone needs to keep that clotpole in line.”

                                                ~*~

The next morning, she sent for her replacement, telling her that her services were no longer required. The other girl thanked her profusely, and went back to the laundry rooms.

Merlin got Arthur’s breakfast, and entered his room. As expected, the royal prat was still in bed, fast asleep. Merlin smiled to herself and put the food down. She moved to open the blinds.

“Rise and shine!” She exclaimed, and he groaned. “Oh, come on, Sire, it’s a beautiful day!”

He groaned again, trying to hide from the light. “Merlin…” he hesitated and she smiled. “Merlin!” He exclaimed, trying to jump out of the bed. He fell on the floor, legs tangled up in the sheets. She giggled at his antics, and helped him to his feet. He was staring at her like he didn’t believe she was real.

“And you call me the clumsy one.” She giggled at him, and he blushed. Then, she was pulled into a hug. Arthur buried his head in her shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around him. She felt a wetness on her shoulder, and realized. Arthur was crying.

Then, she heard him speak. It was a repeat of “I’m sorry” and “Please forgive me” and “I never thought I’d see you again.” She pulled him back, hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, and no need to be forgiven.” She firmly stated. “If anyone needs to apologize, it’s me for springing that idiotic plan without your opinion.” His eyes widened at her firm tone and gaze. They stayed silent for a while, and he laughed, pulling her into another hug.

“Gods, I missed you.” He said, and she held him closer. They separated, and she smiled.

“You should eat your breakfast, Sire.” She gestured toward the table, covered in food. He frowned.

“That’s enough to feed the knights, Merlin!” She shrugged. He noticed just then how skinny she was. “You’re eating too.” He decided, and dragged her over to the table with him.

She protested, but quieted down when he shoved a big plate of food in front of her. He watched her and made sure she ate every last grape, and he the same. When they finished eating, she did her duty as maidservant and prepared him for the day.

edn


End file.
